Silver Destiny
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Luego de ser dejado a su suerte y encontrado por dos de los magos del Gremio mas Destructivo de Fiore, el destino del "Niño Que Vivio" se vera afectado pasando de Harry Potter A Silver Fullbuster II El segundo Devil Slayer del hielo e Hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia.


Que tal, bueno un gusto Como se habrán dado cuenta gracias a MI Nickname soy Jack Dark hell, bueno este es un crossover de Harry Potter y Fairy Tail espero que les sea de agrado, Ah este fic es en colaboración con Nanashi Lord of Sky, cualquier sugerencia, critica y/o Petición será bien recibida.

Ok Empecemos con esto mis queridos lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hielo Del Destino.<strong>

* * *

><p>La Batalla contra Tártaros fue las de lo que cualquiera se esperaría, más para Grey Fullbuster pudo ver a su padre de nuevo antes de que este muriera, luego de eso la batalla final se libró, los dragones gemelos y demás gremios vinieron en su ayuda, pudieron sobrevivir a destrucción de todo de formas curiosas, al final todo volvió a normalidad en Fairy Tail exceptuando que Natsu se le declaro a Lucy dejando así en claro su relación, contrajeron Nupcias después de dos meses de noviazgo, dejando como resultado un pequeño rubio de nombre Igneel, Así como muchos otros pero en este relato los más relevantes es…<p>

- Lo siento mucho señorita Fullbuster su hijo no logro la gestación, al parecer la magia de su esposo reacciono mal a suya y mato al feto antes de desarrollarse- el doctor hablo con más grande pésame a la ahora Fullbuster Juvia que no terminaban de procesar la información, Su bebe, de ella y Gray ¿Muerto?, no, no de ninguna forma, eso debía ser alguna clase de mal broma de parte del médico, después de tanto "esto", no poder cargar a su bebe entre su brazos, no poder enseñarle como cocinar, como hacer magia de agua, no ver como gray trataba de no dejar en ridículo a su hijo en medio de una pelea por estar quedándose sin ropa, no ver como sus hijos revivían la rivalidad entre los padres de ambos y las madres de ambos, no ver como su amado Gray-sama le enseñaba la magia de hielo. Esto no era una broma era un crimen sin perdón por parte del destino, una mujer solo puede algo en esa situación.

Gritar. Gritar por el dolor de su hijo no nato.

Su esposo que estaba al lado mantenía la vista fija en el suelo alejado de la realidad de haber matado a su propio hijo antes de nacer, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, no sabía solo sabía que de verdad las cosas del destino eran cosas de una perra, enamorarse de una bella mujer, cazarse con esta, esperar para tener una familia y luego esta mierda…. No era justo… simplemente no era justo, ¿que todas a malditas cosas que le sucedieron no fueron suficiente como para que esto no pasara?, al parecer no.

Así pasaron los días, tanto Juvia como Gray se mantenían lejos de del gremio no querían que nadie los viera en su situación, no querían que se convalecieran de ellos, ¡joder eran el Devil Slayer del Hielo y la mejor maga del agua!, no debían verse débiles y menos frente a sus Nakama, era sencillo lo que hacían día y noche: Despertar, desayunar, entrenar, y pasar el día en la habitación que iba a ser de su hijo/hija tenía todo lo necesario, un color azul, dibujos de todos los del gremio, un peluche de conejo blanco y una cuna de madera, todo listo solo faltaba el retoño que jamás tendrían.

- Gray-Sama, Juvia cree que deberíamos ir de misión para olvidar un poco el asunto- de nuevo hablando en tercera persona… pero, si no fuera así gray no la amaría.

- Tienes Razón, Juvia vamos a una misión de 100 años- la mujer no pensaba en algo tan peligroso pero bueno juntos ¿Quién era tan imbécil como para enfrentarlos?

Muy, pero muy lejos de hay un viejo de gran barba estornudo.

Tomaron un cartel de misión, era recalcar la fronteras de Fiore con el resto del mundo algo como una demostración de fuerza, ¿Quién mejor que Fairy Tail para eso?.. Nadie, juntos tomaron la misión y se fueron de viaje.

Lejos pero muy lejos de ahí.

El ambiente no era precisamente el más optimista, la muerte de Lilly y James Churles Potter fue un golpe duro para orden del fénix pero todo tiene un razón y he aquí la razón: Una profecía que marcaba el fin del actual señor tenebroso en manos de aquel que sería su igual pero con un poder que él no conoce, como acto de Merlín el señor tenebroso tomo manos a la obra para asesinar al joven nacido ese día, no pudo al parecer después de despachar a los padres de este el señor tenebroso fue incapaz de matarlo solo logrando que la maldición le revotara en la cara y mandándolo al otro mundo, el joven recibió un cicatriz como resultado del ataque.

Pobre del destino del pequeño.

Acto seguido muchos pidieron la potestad sobre el pequeño Entre ellos Sirius Black y Serverus Snape que se le denegó de forma rotunda por el argumento de las barreras de sangre del siempre oportuno Albus Dumbledore que alego que pequeño debía permanece con sus parientes más cercanos que en esta ocasión eran Lo Dusley Cosa que desagrado más de uno.

- Por el bien mayor.- La estupidez más grande dicha en cualquier tiempo, gracias a "por el bien mayor" los más grandes desastres se han visto pero el humano- y más si tiene un tipo de poder- se deja engañar por esta bien diseñada treta, el viejo sabia mover su cartas y esta vez o haría más que perfectamente después de todo "que mejor forma de asegurar un salvador que crearlo desde su niñez", con eso en mente dejo al chico para que Hagrid lo entregara, este cumplió su trato con el semi gigante de conseguirle un huevo de Dragon.

El semi gigante paso a efectuar dicho recado donde después de hacer la nota entrego en una canasta al pequeño frente a una puerta en el suburbio Muggle más excéntrico de la historia.  
>Él bebe lloro y lloro pero nadie lo atendió.<p>

Regresando con la pareja Fullbuster bueno…. Su estadía en Londres no fue la mejor, primero al ingresar al ministerio soportaron un "accidental" ataque masivo de todos los brujos de lugar que quedo miles de nuevas estatuas de hielo, luego se fumaron las "mil y una razones" por las cuales no pueden mostrar su magia y la cual estaban obligados a enseñar, cabe decir que el buen Gray los mando mucho al diablo ya que la misión era abierta y cualquiera pudo tomarla además de que según el consejo no se debe de dar información de su magia a esos "farsantes", el ministerio seria la escenografía de la siguiente película sobre el polo norte después de que un rubio de pacotilla y su sequito de imbéciles insultaran a Juvia que después de eso sería llamada, la mujer de tsunami ya que sin ayuda inundo todo el ministerio.

En resumen el mensaje quedo claro: Tratan de joder a Fiore y ellos serían los que necesitarían doctores.

Luego de eso y de una larga caminata conociendo la ciudad la pareja se detuvo en su camino al oír un llanto ensordecedor.

- Juvia oye a un bebe gray-sama- de nuevo con su forma de hablar pero él también lo oyó así que como dos expertos en meterse en problemas se encaminaron a ese sonido descubriendo a un niño en una canasta llorando a mas no poder en la fría noche, bueno no tan fría para gray que ya no llevaba su camisa puesta, Juvia lo sostuvo entre su brazos un segundo y él bebe se calmó en seguida.

- ¿Quién es tan imbécil como para dejar un bebe en la calle a la mitad de la noche?- en algún lugar un semi-gigante estornudo, Gray toco la puerta de la casa donde dejaron al bebe para ser bruscamente atendido por un hombre sacado de la peor forma conocida del mundo.

- ¡QUE QUIEREN SI SON VAGABUNDOS PUEDEN IR LLENDOSE AL INFIERNO NO TENE- no termino gray le había congelado la cara haciendo que esta se cayera para atrás.

- Vaya modales los de este hombre- Gray vio a Juvia llorar y trato de consolarla esta lo abraza fuerte mientras él bebe sigue en sus manos, la mujer se aparta un poco y ve directo al Devil Slayer sabía lo que pensaba solo que verla.

- Ok, pero yo escojo el nombre- hablo el mago mientras tomaban rumbo a Fiore de nuevo.  
>Claro que puede pero espera hasta los otros dos conceptos para darme uno en cada cual.<p>

Así paso el tiempo, después de llegar al Gremio rápidamente los dos magos del gremio dieron a noticia de que iban a adoptar al bebe de Londres, Fairy Tail celebro la felicidad de sus miembros al finalizar la fiesta (y pelea) Juvia y Gray se retiraron a casa donde en su nueva habitación dejaron al pequeño bebe.

- Gray-sama ya escogió un nombre para él bebe- El exhibicionista Nº 1 del país se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando un nombre adecuado para el chico, tenía los ojos verdes eso era fácilmente justificable con eso de los genes recesivos, el cabello negro y alborotado fácilmente pueden darlo como herencia familiar, la piel pálida algo entendible de dos persona que vienen de un país o región de poco sol, y por ultimo esa cicatriz que emanaba una extraña y grotesca magia.

- ¿Que tal Silver?, como mi padre…- Pregunto el Devil Slayer, esperando alguna queja.

- Este bien a Juvia le gusta- de nuevo sin previo aviso como en la batalla contra tártaros el Devil Slayer beso a su esposa.

- Bien en ese caso, pequeño a partir de ahora tu eres y serás para siempre Silver Fullbuster II, bienvenido a la familia, bienvenido a Fairy tail- El peli negro sonrió viendo al pequeño dormido que aun así embozo una sonrisa.

Así paso el tiempo tanto hay como en todo el mundo.

El pequeño creció sin problemas en ese mundo, siempre al lado de su madre y padre, estos formaban una rara mezcla, el un mago asesino de demonios con poderes de hielo que se quitaba la ropa a la primera oportunidad aun sin darse cuenta, ella una peli azul con poderes de agua, un tic verbal y también gusto por deshacerse de su ropa a mitad de la batalla, pero bueno ellos eran sus padres y él era Silver Fullbuster II que para la desgracia de un anciano era muchas cosas pero manipulable no.

- ¡HEY CABEZA DE HIELO VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA CONMIGO!- Grito Igneel de 11 años que le lanzaba una taza al pobre peli negro que perdió la concentración en lo que hacía.

- ¡MADITA VELA ANDANTE TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN LLEVA LOS PANTALONES DE VERDAD AQUÍ!- Grito Silver sin pensar en más que pelear.

- ¿Que pantalones?- pregunto Igneel viendo que el pequeño no llevaba dicha prenda sobre él.

- ¡Mierda!, ¡no de nuevo!- Vocifero el peli negro a la vez que se lamentaba no tener autocontrol sobre su pequeño trauma de cuando empezó a entrenar con su padre en la montañas heladas, antes de buscar ropa una bola de fuego casi le quema el cabello.

- Maldito cerillo mal prendido casi me dejas calvo- Esta vez en vez de distraerse el peli negro se puso en guardia así como el rubio.

- Rugido del Dragon De…

- Ira del Demonio de…

En eso por mala suerte una inocente lechuza paso por entre los dos chicos-

- ¡FUEGO!

- ¡HIELO!

El animal recibió el golpe en su pobre cuerpo que le prendió en fuego y congelo al mismo tiempo, ambos miembros se detuvieron al sentir la ira creciente del Maestro del gremio Laxus Dreyar que grito que dejaran lo juegos de niños para otra ocasión mientras estos limpiaban e inspeccionaban a la ave.

- Oye cubito de hielo tiene algo en la pata- ignorando ese insulto este se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras tomaba la carta y se ponía aún más pálido de lo norma antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, el rubio vio extraño esto pero antes de quejarse vio en la pata del animal que decía "para Harry Potter".

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Si es de su agrado dejen Reviews para continuar.<p> 


End file.
